1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner bottle, a supply unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A technique of sealing toner in a toner supply container by covering an opening with a container shutter has conventionally been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323082 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-102133).
Furthermore, a technique of locking the container shutter with engaging portions attached to guiding members also has conventionally been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323082). Still furthermore, a shutter member that moves along a rotational axis of a toner bottle also has conventionally been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-102133).
In the toner supply container of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323082, the guiding members are provided on both ends of the container shutter, which moves in an outer peripheral direction of the toner supply container. As described above, the engaging portion that locks the container shutter is attached to each of the guiding members. Thus, both ends of the container shutter are locked by the engaging portions.
As a result, depending on variation of sizes of the guiding members, the engaging portions, and the container shutter at the time of formation, opening and closing operation of the container shutter might not be able to be carried out stably.